Caged
by BlckMagik
Summary: TophxZuko. Toph was captured by the Fire Nation, dragged off to a prison, and left alone. With no one else around, she finds friendship in the one person who she'd never expect to, and now they're traveling together. But can they get along? *Super!Fluff*
1. Prison of Metal

Author's Note: this is an EXTREMELY fast, super fluffy, quick read for those who want some instant ZukoxToph to make their day. Please don't flame for the pairing itself, the rushed-ness of the story, the super fluffy-ness, or a bit of OOC (as I couldn't pair them this quickly without it)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Does it really matter?_ Toph thought as she was dragged down a metal hall by two firebenders, _my whole life I've lived as nothing but a prisoner in my own home, unable to do what I wanted. _

Toph's feet hung limply, dragging over the metal floor of the dungeon. She couldn't tell where she was being taken, she had been injected with some sort of poison which took her ability to bend away, taking with it, her sight.

_Let them lock me up, _she thought, grunting as her toe stubbed something sharp, _at least this life will be no different. _She had allowed herself to be captured so Aang and the rest had a chance to escape, and escape they had.

She could feel the motion of her body stop, then heard a sound of metal-on-metal, and knew one of her guards was unlocking a cell door. She was tossed inside, landing on her stomach, and the door was locked behind her. She could hear footsteps retreating, and knew they had left her alone.

Groping around blindly she followed the edge where wall met floor to get an idea of how big her cell was. When she reached the door she stood, sliding her hands up to the barred window, and sticking them through.

It had been an ambush, forty or so fire nation soldiers had attacked them when they least expected it. Katara and Aang had fought back with water, and her with earth, but Sokka couldn't match their skills. He was stabbed through the left shoulder, badly wounded. Knowing it was either lose a friend and risk being captured, or give yourself up and allow the others to get away, Toph had willingly sacrificed her freedom. And now...

She let herself fall back on her bottom, cradling her head in her arms.

"You look like a caged animal," a voice spoke up from outside her cell.

"Who's there?" she squinted in the darkness, trying to pin the voice to a face, but couldn't recognize it.

"Just someone to bring you your dinner."

It was a male voice, Toph noticed.

"But not let me free?" she asked sarcastically.

She could hear a plate of food slide in through the hole in the bottom of the door.

"No," the voice said, "I can't."

"You say I look caged," Toph crawled towards the plate, "yet you won't set me free."

"I can't," he replied, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Toph lifted a loaf of bread, "I'm sure you're sorry," she said sarcastically.

"In a way I am. After all, we're all caged," the voice went on, "but, like every cage, there's a key which unlocks the exit."

Toph took a bite of the bread, "And where's the key which unlocks mine?"

There was no answer so Toph continued, "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Why can't I know who you are?"

"You don't want to," he answered, "believe me. The only reason I'm talking to you is because you have no idea who I am."

Toph fell silent, not knowing what to say, and heard the man retreat, once again leaving her abandoned.


	2. A Friend

_Day two,_ Toph told herself the next morning. She rubbed her arm where the injection had been given last night, to make sure she was unable to bend. She crawled over to where she had left her plate of food, but the floor was bare. Feeling around frantically she crawled forward, hitting her head against the wall. She sat back and cursed.

"Why do I have to be blind?" she cried, rubbing her head where it had hit, "Why couldn't I just be mute or deaf or something."

"If you were deaf it'd be a lot harder to talk to you."

Toph turned in the direction the voice had come from. It was the same voice as the person who visited her last night.

"You're back?" Toph pushed herself into a standing position, "My mystery visitor?"

She could hear another plate of food being slid under the door, "I wouldn't be a mystery visitor if I told you who I was, would I?"

"Well, no."

"Then don't start asking again."

Toph walked forward, sliding her feet until her toe touched something cold and metallic. She squatted down in front of it and picked piece of meat off the plate.

"Are you even Fire Nation?" Toph asked between mouthfuls, "you seem too nice."

There was a pause before he answered, "I've been anything but nice," he sighed, his voice dropping to a tone of sadness and suffering, "You're the first person I've ever treated this way. You're the only one I've talked to this much, on my own. Usually I'd be forced or told to-" he stopped and cleared his throat, but the tone stayed, "Enjoy the food. I had it made special; less disgusting then yesterday's."

"Thank you," Toph said quietly.

"Don't mention it," he mumbled, "I must be going, good-bye."

She heard him turn and walk off, leaving behind a dark silence. Toph continued eating, filling the empty hole of hunger eating away at her stomach. When she was finished she downed her water and pushed the plate away, then stretched out on her back.

_What do I do?_ she rubbed her forehead, trying to untangle her thoughts, _I have to get out of here. I have to help Aang._

She flexed her fingers and turned onto her stomach. Placing the palm of her hand on the cold metal she concentrated, trying to break through the block which kept her from feeling vibrations, the block which kept her from seeing. After a few minutes she gave up; until her bending came back, it was useless.

She sat in silence, tapping her fingers against her cheek. It wouldn't be so bad if she had something to do, but they had left her with nothing. Twirling her hair around her finger she tried to figure out a way to pass the time. She could sleep, escape into a world where anything could happen, or she could try to get out of her prison.

She stuck the hair in her mouth and chewed on it. Looking for a way to escape sounded like the better of the two ideas. She strained her ears, searching for a sound; what if she wasn't alone? What if there was a guard, watching her silently, who would kill her the instant she tried anything?

_Maybe that guy can help me,_ she thought, _the one who keeps bringing me food. If only I knew who he was._

She jumped at a sound of metal scraping metal and listened intensely, but heard no more.

Her thoughts trailed to when she had first been able to bend metal; she had broken through the block which kept her from realizing that metal and earth were one. She placed her palms against the metal wall and breathed slowly, concentrating. Maybe eventually, if she waited and listened, she'd be able to fight the injections, and bend.

The next few days passed slowly, and she found herself awaiting the visits from her mystery guest. His conversations with her helped the time pass by; he would visit in the morning and at night. In the morning he would bring her breakfast, and later he's bring her dinner. But with dinner, came the injection.

When he wasn't around, she kept practicing, trying to bend the metal which encased her. After what felt like a year, a week had gone by, and her only friend was he whom she did not know.

* * *

_Note: Not very Toko or exciting yet, is it? It will be, just getting past the opening chapters first._


	3. The Scar

"Good morning, friend of the Avatar," a female voice spoke up. Toph stirred slightly and slowly pushed herself into an upright position. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt sick and floppy.

"I said, good morning," the voice spoke again.

"There's nothing good about it," Toph replied grudgingly.

The girl clicked her tongue at Toph, "That's no way to speak to a Princess, is it?"

Toph looked up, although it did no good.

"Princess Azula?" she asked tentatively.

She could almost sense Azula smile, "That's me."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me where the Avatar is."

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because I can get you out of here."

Toph stood up angrily, "I'd rather die then rat out my friends!"

"That can be arranged," she heard Azula turn and begin to walk off, "when you're ready to tell me, just call."

Toph waited until the footsteps died down, then sat with her back against the wall. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for breakfast, as well as her visitor. Footsteps finally approached, passing her cell and continueing down the hall. She heard two deep voices speak for a moment, then two sets of footsteps passed by, heading back out of the dungeon. Someone _had_ been watching her; if she had tried anything, she could have been in big trouble.

The day passed slowly and her stomach growled with hunger; no one had brought her food. She passed the time by daydreaming and concentrating on the metal surrounding her. She had both palms flat on the floor, and her eyes were shut tight.

"Dinner."

Toph sat up, recognizing the voice.

"It's dinnertime? I didn't get any breakfast today," Toph said, walking carefully over to the door.

"Azula told me not to bring you any," he pushed the plate of food under her door, "sorry."

Toph stuffed a loaf of bread into her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"This past week," he spoke, "you've been almost like a friend to me."

Toph smiled, "You've been like one too, although I could do without the injections."

"That reminds me," he reached into his pocket, "it's that time again."

Toph grudgingly stuck out her arm and allowed the poison to be injected into her veins.

"Hey," Toph rubbed the spot where the small incision was, "do you mind if I feel your face?"

"Feel my face?" he asked.

"Yeah," Toph shrugged, "I have no idea what you look like, but if I feel your face, I can get a general idea."

"You don't want to feel my face," he replied, "you don't want to know who I am."

"I'm not asking who you are," Toph said, "just to see, or feel, what you look like."

There was silence for a moment before he replied, "Tell you what, I'll let you feel my face, if you tell me your name."

Toph smiled, "Deal."

She heard the door to her cell creak open, then clang shut. She walked forward timidly, stretching out her arms. Her fingertips touched his chest, and she dragged them up his neck, placing them on his chin. She felt the structure of his cheeks and nose, then began to feel his eyes.

Her fingers touched rough skin and she frowned. She placed both hands on the patch of rough skin and felt around. His left eye had no eyebrow, and his left ear was smaller then the other. What had happened to him?

It felt like a burn, or a scar, beneath her fingers. She paused, lifting her hands from his face. _A scar._ Recognition sank in and she gasped.

"Zuko!" she backed away, pressing her back up against the wall. The whole time, it had been Zuko who was her mystery visitor.

Her eyebrows contorted in fury, "Get away from me!" she shouted, "leave!"

"Wait," he took a step towards her, then backed away at the angered look on her face.

"Just get away from me!"

"Please," Zuko pleaded, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I said get away!"

"Fine," Zuko hung his head, "I'll go."

"And don't come back!" Toph shouted, "Send someone else to bring me my meals! I want nothing to do with you; after everything you've done to my friends!"

"I know," he said quietly and shamefully, "and I'm sorry." He turned, and began walking away, hands hangling limply by his sides. The one person he though could be a friend, hated him.

Toph listened to him walk away, feeling bad for the way she had treated him. So what if he _was _Zuko? He had been a friend to her...

"Wait," she said softly, and heard him pause at the door of the dungeon.

"Toph," she said, "my name is Toph."

"Nice to meet you Toph," he replied, then turned and exited, closing the door behind him.


	4. Forgotten Poison

He didn't come back. He didn't return to bring her breakfast the next morning, or the morning after that. Instead, Azula came, bringing with her numerous questions about the Avatar, all of which Toph wouldn't answer. For each unanswered question, Toph was stricken across the back with a whip, only to be futher tortured when her bending was taken away every night. The next six days passed this way, and as each one went by without any sign of Zuko something inside Toph cried. She missed him, she really did.

She loved him, although not in _that _way.

She loved him for bringing her the little bit of happiness that he had, but she hated him for taking that same happiness away, even if it _was_ her fault he hadn't come back.

He could've returned anyway, but he obviously didn't want to see her. Could she blame him? After the way she had acted, she wouldn't want to see herself either. Not that she could.

Pulling her knees into her chest, Toph rested her head against the cold metal wall. Once again she sat in boredom and pain, waiting for dinner. It was almost that time. But almost wasn't almost anymore. It was an eternity. And so, for an eternity, she sat.

* * *

"Dispose of the Earthbender of course," Azula said with a shrug, "what else would you expect me to do?" 

She was talking to Mai and Ty Lee, both of which were confused as to why she wanted Toph dead.

"She won't help us capture the Avatar, and I'm afraid she'll never talk. We might as well kill her, after all, she told me to."

"But she was acting tough," Ty Lee said in her bubbly voice, "I don't think she actually meant it."

Azula looked at Ty Lee with her amber eyes, "Then she should have thought first, before speaking."

Mai sighed, "Azula, what if you just keep pushing her, maybe eventually she'll give in."

"I gave her a chance," Azula said venemously, "I've been fair."

* * *

Zuko ran through the halls, stopping outside the door to the dungeon. They wanted to_ kill_ Toph. Although he hadn't known her for that long, he did not want that fate for her. She had been his friend. 

_She told me to never come back,_ he argued with himself, _she told me she hated me._

No, she hadn't said that.

_She said it with her eyes..._

What was he supossed to do? He could go warn her, but what good is a warning if you can't do anything to save yourself?

Azula had told Mai and Ty Lee to bring Toph her dinner tonight, her last meal, and in the morning...

Zuko shuddered.

He couldn't be caught warning her, that was for sure.

Then what?

_I'll go at night,_ he told himself, _I'll bust her out, and act like I don't know what happened. Then, in the morning she'll be gone, and no one would have a clue as to what I did._

* * *

"Dinner," Toph heard someone say in a boring drone. 

The plate was slid under the door but Toph didn't approach it. Ever since Zuko stopped coming, she waited until the delivery person left before eating.

"Come on Mai," a happy girl's voice spoke up, "let's just go. This place gives me the creeps."

"Azula said to make sure she starts eating," the first voice replied, "and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Recognizing the voices, Toph realized they were from Mai and Ty Lee.

"Let's just go," Ty Lee grabbed Mai's arm and began dragging her off, "it's cold down here."

Once Toph heard them leave she edged away from the food. If Azula said to be _sure _she ate, then it must be poisoned, or drugged.

Drugged.

Toph smiled to herself; they had forgotten to give her the injection. In just a few hours, she'd be able to bend.


	5. Escape

_Sorry if the characters are OOC, it's the only way I could make this work._

_And just because I haven't said it yet..._

_I do NOT own Avatar._

* * *

Toph waited until she was sure night had fallen before placing her palms on the metal door of her cell. Inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply she felt for any vibrations she could. 

She gently kicked the door, and her fingertips were able to see the waves of motion spread out from the contact spot, growing larger in diameter until they stopped completely.

With another painful breath (each time she breathed she could feel the skin on her back stretch the cuts from the whip) she pulled the bars apart, allowing herself enough room to escape.

She stepped out of her cell; as her foot touched the floor she felt a guard approaching from behind her. Quickly she turned, bending the metal over and around him, trapping him in a cave with no exit. Before going any further she waited and listened, feeling for any other unwelcome visitors she might have.

Feeling someone heading her way, she rushed to the dungeon door and flung it open, letting it smack the person on the other side. He cried out and fell back against the wall, sending vibration waves traveling up Toph's spine. He felt familiar.

"What! How did you-" he gasped, clutching at his injured side, "how did you get out?"

"Zuko?" Toph asked, surprised. She must have recognized his vibrations from when they had all fought Azula.

"Lower your voice," he replied in a whisper, pulling himself to his feet, "you don't want to alert anyone."

Gathering her thoughts together Toph took a stance, ready to bend the metal around Zuko if he tried anything funny.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said, sensing her caution, "I'm here to get you out."

"Why?"

"Because Azula is going to have you killed tomorrow, and I don't want that."

"What do you care?" Toph asked, remaining in her fighting stance.

"I told you, you're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had," he grabbed her arm, "now let's get out of here before we're caught!"

He pulled Toph along the corridor; occasionally she'd sense someone around the corner and would warn him in time to stop and hide.

"We've just got to get past the gates," Zuko stated when they were outside, "then from there on out, you're free."

"I still don't know why you're helping me," Toph said quietly, "you're whole life you've been after Aang, and now you're helping his ally? It just doesn't make sense."

"The only reason I hunt the Avatar is to regain my honor."

"Why? What happened to your honor?"

"Are you going to ask questions or are you going to get out of here and go help your friends?"

Toph nodded; he was right. Now was no time for questions.

When they didn't see any guards around they made a run for it, heading towards the gates. Suddenly a horn sounded, and the gates began closing. Guards appeared all around them; Toph heard Zuko unsheathe his duel swords.

"Well, well, well," it was Azula's voice, "the prisoner and the Blue Spirit. Two traitors in one night?"

_The Blue Spirit?_ Toph asked herself, unaware that Zuko was in his disguise.

Zuko glared at his sister from behind his mask; she didn't know he was the Blue Spirit, but it seemed like she was about to find out. He didn't know how they'd manage to get out of this one.

"Reclaim them," Azula stated, making it sound as though Zuko and Toph were nothing but possessions.

Zuko swung at the guards charging him, letting fire burst forth from his hands, not caring if they knew he was a firebender or not.

Toph sent a wall of earth up in front of her as Mai's daggers shot her way, then with one quick motion she sucked six soldiers into the earth, and sent two others flying.

Bending the earth beneath Zuko's feet she pulled him towards her, then sent the earth below her feet high into the heavens, away from the soldiers' and guards' reaches.

With one final push, the earth platform they were on shot backwards, crashing through the gates and dragging them away from the Princess and her minions. When they were far enough, Toph bent the platform flat and level with the earth, and began walking.

Zuko stood there a moment, his knees shaking slightly, before running to catch up with Toph.

"Now what?" he asked her, having no idea what was to come.

"Now I'm going to go find Aang, Katara, and Sokka."

"What about me?"

"You do whatever you feel most comfortable doing."

"I can't go back there, you realize that?"

"Yes," Toph answered, and continued walking.

"And I can't go with you, unless I can deliver the Avatar to my father."

"Highly unlikely."

"Then what?"

"I don't know," Toph said, clearly getting annoyed, "Figure it out."

"Figure it out?"

"Look," she stopped walking, causing Zuko to bump into her, "travel with me to the next town, and we'll go our separate ways from there."

"Fine, but you owe me something. I helped you escape."

"I would've managed on my own."

"You destroyed my peaceful life."

"Sacrifices need to be made."

"It's still dark out."

"I don't need light to see."

"Well I do."

"That's nice."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, okay, quit your whining. We'll stop here and make camp for the night, then in the morning we'll head into town and _go our separate ways._ Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," Toph earthbent two tents for them, "now go to sleep and shut up." She headed into hers, leaving Zuko standing outside alone, before going into his own and falling asleep.


	6. By the Light of the Fire

Zuko sat before the campfire; he had been unable to fall asleep. His argument with Toph had upset him. Why it had, he couldn't be sure.

He prodded the fire with a stick to start it up again. He wasn't in a firebending mood.

She thought he was a horrible person for hunting the Avatar, but that's because she didn't understand. She didn't know what his life was like, what it once had been.

The night was dark, the moon hidden somewhere behind the tree tops. The only light came from the fire before him.

Sensing something behind him, he turned and saw Toph emerge from her earthtent.

"What are you doing up?" she asked him.

"I couldn't sleep," Zuko replied, "you?"

At that moment Toph's stomach gurgled with hunger, "I haven't eaten in a while. My last meal was poisoned and I didn't feel like eating that."

"I don't have any food," Zuko said simply, and turned back to the fire.

"I know," Toph replied. She went to step towards him, but hesitated.

Zuko prodded at the fire some more, then rested his chin on his knees, which were pulled into his chest. Toph breathed in deeply, then walked over to Zuko and took a seat next to him, basking in the warmth of the fire.

"Where are you going to go from here?" she asked him.

Zuko shrugged in response.

"You should come with me," Toph continued, "I know you probably hate us all...but Aang needs someone to teach him firebending."

"I don't hate you."

"You hate Aang."

"I don't hate the Avatar."

"Then why have you been following him so much? Trying to capture him?"

Zuko sighed and turned his head away from Toph, "I need to, in order to restore my honor."

Toph faced him questioningly, "Why? What happened?"

Zuko sighed again, his shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath, "A while ago, I spoke out of place and had to duel my father in an Agni Kai. I wouldn't fight him, but he said by not fighting I dishonored him. He burned me," Zuko touched his scar, "he gave me this scar. Then he banished me. Told me not to set foot on Fire Nation territory again, until I captured the Avatar. The only way to regain my honor, my country, my father's love..."

"Was to capture Aang..." Toph finished for him. Zuko nodded in reply and prodded the fire some more.

"I'm sorry," Toph said quietly, "I had no idea."

"Forget it," Zuko stood and turned away, "it doesn't matter. I just can't go with you, that's all."

Toph was silent a moment before replying, "I can't return home either."

Zuko faced her, watching her trace a shape into the dirt by her side.

"I wasn't banished. I left. I ran away. My parents didn't understand me. They thought I was weak and pathetic. They think I'm incapable of doing anything on my own." She lifted a rock in her palm, then curled her fingers around it and squished it into a fine powder.

"I know what it's like, to have people who don't understand you," Zuko began, taking his seat next to Toph, "Everybody thinks that because of who I am, I'm a horrible person. But I'm not. I may act it sometimes, but that's only to live up to their standards. That's only so I can stay strong. If I give in to sadness and sorrow, then I'll be weak. I'll be...fragile."

"No, you won't."

Zuko looked at Toph as she stood, brushing dirt off her pants.

"Why should you be someone you're not? When I was caged you showed me the real you, didn't you? Well, the real you was a friend to me, and I'm sure he's a friend to everyone."

"I'm the Fire Lord's son," Zuko murmured, "I have to be strong."

"Being strong doesn't mean you have to destroy innocent lives. It doesn't mean you have to bring destruction and chaos to the world," Toph took a few steps away from him and stopped, "Being strong means you know who you are, and what you want. And most of all, you _are _who you are, and you never give up on what you want," she turned to Zuko and smiled, "What _do_ you want, Zuko?"

Zuko stared at her in silence, unsure of what he wanted himself.

"I think it's time you asked yourself that question," Toph turned away, "tomorrow morning I'm setting off to find Aang. You can join me, or you can go your separate way. It's your choice," she walked back into her earth-tent, "You get to choose," and shut the door.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. 


	7. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar...if I did...I wouldn't be writing fanfics...I'd be spending my money.

* * *

_"He's the Fire Lord's son!"_

_"He can't be trusted!"_

_"Kill him!"_

_"Stay away! Have mercy!"_

_"You're not fit to stand among us..."_

_"Bringing death and destruction is all you're good for!"_

_"Why would you think we'd give you a chance? After everything you've done? After everyone you've hurt?"_

Zuko opened his eyes against the strong sun. He was laying on his stomach in the dirt, his cheek pressed into the ground. The voices and faces of the public remained in his head, reminding him of who he was. Maybe Toph was right, maybe he should start to form his own destiny, and follow his dream, become what he wanted to become.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and dusted his clothes off. Toph was sitting near the fire and tilted her head ever so slightly when he sat up.

"Morning, sunshine!" she said sarcastically.

Zuko uttered "Morning" back, then stretched.

"I'm glad you're awake, actually," Toph's voice had dropped to a mere whisper, and her face had taken a serious expression.

He looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Did you...think about what I said yesterday?"

He paused a moment before answering, "Yes."

"Oh," Toph scratched her elbow awkwardly, and turned her face away, "Okay..."

Zuko sighed deeply, "I've decided..."

Toph twisted her body to face him again, "Yes?"

Zuko smiled slightly, even though he knew Toph couldn't see it, "I've decided to-"

"Hello there, fellow travelers!"

Zuko turned to see three people heading towards them, two young girls and an older man. The man waved and called out again.

"Now what?" Toph rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

The threesome stopped before them.

"My name is Rey," the man said, bowing to Zuko and Toph, "These are my daughters, Yunna and Sotha."

Zuko stared in reply.

"I'm Toph," she replied, sounding as polite as she could, "and this is..." she swung her arm towards Zuko.

Zuko opened his mouth before she could say his name, "Lee. I'm Lee."

The man smiled broadly, "Pleasure to meet you Toph and Lee," he bowed again.

Zuko eyed his daughters; they were batting their eyelashes at him and making kisses his way. He held back his disgust; they were, in a word, hideous.

The uglier one approached him and touched his hand, "I'm Yunna." Her hair hung in greasy strands, her face pock-marked and..._hairy._

"H-hello," Zuko managed to stutter out. Her father turned to Zuko with a smile and winked, then asked, "You guys heading North?"

Zuko shrugged.

Toph shook her head, "Have you seen anyone around, such as a bald monk or two water tribe teens?"

The man thought a moment, "Actually I think I have," he turned and pointed back the way he came, "that way...we saw them about two days ago."

"Any idea where they were headed?" Toph asked.

The man shrugged, "I think they were heading West," he ran a hand over his hair, "was one of them injured?"

Toph turned to Zuko, "That's got to be Sokka!"

The man smiled, "Friends of yours?"

Toph nodded.

"Well then, glad I could help," he gestured at his daughters, "we best be on our way now. We have a tight schedule and we only stopped to say hello."

"So long," Toph said with a bow. The man and his daughters (who both turned and threw one last disturbing kiss at Zuko) returned the movement and continued on their way.

Zuko stared after them in silence (eye twitching of course, the girls were still grossing him out); Toph turned to him.

"Well," she sighed, "I guess this is it. I'm going off to find Aang."

Zuko was silent, but watched Toph as she stretched.

"You going your own way?" she asked him.

Zuko shook his head, approached her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Truth is; you're the only person I feel I can be myself around," he said quietly and slowly, as though he were planning out each word, "I've decided to accompany you to the Avatar, and, if he wishes, teach him firebending."

Toph gaped in amazement, then smiled and threw her arms around him, "That's great!"

Zuko blushed; he had never been hugged by anyone besides his mother and uncle before.

He patted her back, unsure of how to respond.

Toph tilted her head towards him as she pulled away, "If I wasn't blind, and I was able to see you when you brought me food...would you have been different towards me? Unfriendly, even?"

Zuko shrugged, "I might have been. You'd have known who I was, so you wouldn't have given me a chance, and I'd have lived up to my standards as the uncaring, horrible, monster."

Toph smiled and play-punched him, "I guess being blind does have it's good points...it helped me get to know you."

Zuko smiled awkwardly.

"Now come on," Toph bent earth over the fire, putting it out, "we have to catch up to Aang and the rest of them. They were spotted two days ago, who knows how far they could've gotten?"

"But you're an earthbender, right?" Zuko asked, "We can catch up quicker that way, can't we?"

Toph smiled, "Like hell we can."

* * *

A/N: Yeah...the travelers were randomly in there...but I needed a way for Toph to figure out where Aang was...lol. 


	8. Enemies to Allies

Disclaimer: Once again...I do NOT own Avatar, I don't even own a car...

* * *

"Tell me if you see Appa, Aang's flying Bison, in the air!" Toph called to Zuko over the sound of shifting earth beneath her feet. She clutched Zuko's shoulders in front of her, and bent the earth, surfing in the direction the travelers had pointed. 

Zuko answered her, but his voice was inaudible; the sound of smashing rocks and earth was too loud. They were moving fast; his face was rippling in the air and he had to squint his eyes in order to see. The bright sun above him didn't help his vision any more, but he still forced himself to look against it in search of the bison.

* * *

"Sokka, wake up!" Katara kicked him gently in his side, "we have to keep moving."

Sokka grunted from his sleeping bag and turned over. Katara rolled her eyes and went back to packing their things into Appa's saddle. Aang approached Sokka and took his turn.

"Come on Sokka," Aang prodded him with his staff, "get up."

When he received no reply, Aang took a deep breath of air, then bent down and delivered it; Sokka's sleeping bag flew off him and landed by Katara. She rolled her eyes, then bent down and picked it up, folding it neatly and depositing it in the saddle.

Sokka slowly sat up; his left arm was wrapped up to his shoulder where there was a dark red patch of old, dried blood. Every time they went to change the bandage they ended up re-opening the wound, so they decided to leave it on until it was completely healed.

Aang let his eyes trail over Sokka's wound. Toph had given herself up so that they could get away safely; if she hadn't, the firebenders who attacked them would have taken Sokka's life. Thanks to her, he was alive. Thanks to her, Sokka hadn't bled to death from the stab.

"I'm up, I'm up..." Sokka rubbed his eyes with his good arm.

Aang sighed to himself; he hoped Toph was okay...

"Everyone all set?" Katara called from next to Appa.

"Yep," Aang airbent himself onto Appa in one leap, and clutched the reigns around his horns. Momo took his place on Aang's shoulder.

Katara pulled herself up, then helped the struggling Sokka, who had only one working arm.

"Wait!" Sokka exclaimed as Appa went to take off.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my boomerang!"

Katara rolled her eyes, "I'll get it." She dropped down from the saddle and jogged over to where Sokka had slept. She skimmed the brush and tall grass for any sign of it; there was a glint as something metallic reflected the sunlight, and she reached down to pick the boomerang up.

* * *

"There!" Zuko exclaimed, pointing through the trees at what looked like a crouching girl dressed in blue. Toph immediately ceased her bending and the two fell forward on their faces. The girl looked up, clutching a boomerang in her left hand. 

"It's the waterbender," Zuko told Toph as she jumped to her feet and rushed to Katara.

Katara stared in amazement and embraced the earthbender happily.

Zuko jogged over to them before realizing his mistake; Katara spotted him advancing and shoved Toph out of the way. She dropped Sokka's boomerang to the ground and widened her stance. Before Toph could stop her, she bent the water from her pouch into sharp ice daggers, and shot them at Zuko. He stopped, bending fire from his fingertips into a blazing wall. The ice hit and melted, dropping with a splash at his feet. He let the wall of flame drop, and before he was able to react in time, he was blown back with a strong gust of air and smashed back-first into a tree.

Suddenly Aang was in front of him, but before he could attack Zuko, Toph jumped in front of the Prince and raised her hands, as if to defend him.

"Move!" Aang shouted.

"No."

Katara ran over to Aang's side, staring at Toph questioningly.

"He's not our enemy," she spoke calmly, hands still raised in front of her, "he's on _our_ side."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked as Sokka dragged himself over to see what was going on.

"He helped me," Toph explained, "after I gave myself up I was locked in a cell. Zuko was my only friend during that time; he even helped me escape! I invited him along to travel with me since there was no way he could go back after fighting off his own sister-yes, Azula was there-and I asked if he wanted to come along with me to find you, and to teach Aang firebending. He accepted, and accompanied me, protected me," and in the softest whisper she added, "Was a friend."

"You mean to tell me that we're supposed to trust someone who's been trying to kill us this whole time?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I understand it's difficult, but yes," Toph lowered her hands, letting them drop to her sides.

"Maybe we should give him a chance," Aang said with a shrug, "who knows? Maybe he _has _changed, and maybe he's here to help."

Zuko stepped forward, hands out and palms up in a gesture of peace, "I'm here to help," he said simply, "I'm here because I'm on your side, and I want to teach the Avatar firebending."

Aang smiled sheepishly, "You can call me Aang."

Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder and eyed Zuko, "Aang, this is the man who's been after you his _whole_ life."

"He had a reason," Toph started to explain his story, but stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko said, letting his head drop slightly and his gaze shift to his feet, "I can't ask them to trust me after everything I've done, and I can't force them to let me stay here. Thank you for inviting me along," he told Toph with a small smile, "you really are the closest thing I've ever had to a friend."

He turned and walked off, leaving Toph standing there before turning and calling after him.

"Zuko!" she called, "wait!" He stopped and turned to face her.

Toph jogged over to him, "If you leave then I'm going with you; I'm not going to let you go off on your own."

"Toph, that's crazy," Sokka stated, "let him go; he's better off on his own."

Toph shook her head, "No. You guys don't know him like I do."

"You barely know him at all," Katara added.

Zuko pushed her away, "Stay with your friends."

"No," Toph grabbed Zuko's hand, clutching it tightly.

"Toph, please," Aang walked towards the two benders, "we need you."

"Your friends need you," Zuko repeated, and tried to pull from her grasp, but she only held on tighter.

"Aang, you need someone to teach you firebending," Toph pointed out, "who else is there going to be? Are we supposed to just hope that a firebender on _our_ side happens to come along within the next few months?"

Aang paused in thought, then sighed and turned to Katara, "She's right; I need to learn firebending. I know it's hard to trust him, but we have to give him a chance. This might be my last chance to learn how to firebend."

Katara clasped her hands behind her back, digging her toe thoughtfully into the dirt, "I guess you're right," she turned to Sokka and crossed her arms awkwardly, hands running over her skin, "we're going to have to give him a chance, even if we don't trust him fully."

Sokka shrugged and let out an annoyed breath of air, "Fine, but I'm not letting him out of my sight," he subconsciously touched his wound, remembering his last encounter with a firebender.

Zuko gave a self-conscious bow, "Thank you," he glanced at Toph, then faced Aang, "You can trust me."

Aang returned his miniature bow, "I hope so."

* * *

A/N: Yeah...Zuko's a little OOC, isn't he? Oh well, I'm going with his "inner" personality...yeah...let's go with that. 


	9. More Than a Friend

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar. Damn.

* * *

Sokka sat, leaning back against a tree with his legs stretched out in front of him. He eyed Zuko and Aang as they walked off, to begin firebending training. He didn't trust Zuko one bit; how could he? After everything Zuko had done to them...he was surprised that Toph could find it in her to trust him. If anyone would have been giving the Prince a chance, he would have thought it'd be Aang. 

"Water?" Katara held out her wineskin to Sokka.

"No thanks," he said with a grunt.

Katara sighed and took a seat next to him, "You don't trust Zuko, do you?"

Sokka stared at her in disbelief, "And you do?"

She shrugged, "Toph told me a lot about him. She told me about his life, and the way she became friends with him. I think he's really here to help."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Just because he suddenly wants to help, doesn't mean it's some sort of plan."

"I know that," Katara sipped thoughtfully from the wineskin, "I guess we'll just have to keep a close watch on him. We have to let him stay, if not for Aang, who's the one who really needs him, then for Toph."

"For Toph?"

Katara nodded, "She seems like she really likes him..."

"Likes him? In what way?"

Katara shrugged again, "I don't know. Maybe it's just admiration...or maybe..."

Sokka gaped at her, "You think Toph might be falling in love with him?"

"I really don't know...but she thinks we're being too hard on her. I think she's kind of mad about it..."

Sokka sighed, "She shouldn't be."

"I know..."

"Where is Toph anyway?"

Katara pushed herself to her feet, "I think she went to go watch Aang and Zuko."

"You should go get her," Sokka offered, "and talk to her about all this. About how even though she trusts him...we can't."

* * *

"Why can't I do this!?" Aang exclaimed angrily. 

"Don't worry, firebending doesn't always come easily. It took me a while to-"

Aang cut him off viciously, "Yeah, but I'm the Avatar! Things come naturally to me!"

Toph laughed from the sidelines, "Things come naturally? Yeah right!" she held her stomach from the convulsions of laughter, "I remember it took you forever to learn Earthbending! And you acted this way as well; all angry and frustrated."

Aang glared in response.

"Look," Zuko walked over to Aang and corrected his stance, "Firebending comes from the breath."

"Yeah, yeah I know that already. Jeong Jeong told me."

"You already learned firebending?" Zuko asked.

Aang shrugged, "Jeong Jeong tried to teach me all these breathing techniques. All I wanted to do was make fire. I tried bending before I was ready, and injured Katara. After that, I promised I would never firebend again."

Zuko crossed his arms, "With that mentality do you really expect to learn, then?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to, and you're still promising yourself on some level that you won't, then how do expect to firebend?"

Aang opened his mouth to retort, but Zuko continued.

"And we're going to be working on breathing a lot, believe me. That guy, Jeong Jeong, was right. If you don't learn proper breathing control, then you can't learn to firebend."

Zuko walked away a bit, then took a stance and began demonstrating proper breathing exercises and techniques for Aang. Toph admired him from the sidelines, feeling him take each inhale, and release every breath.

Someone came up behind her, and she turned to them, "Hello Katara."

"Hey Toph," Katara glanced at Zuko, now shirtless, and looked him over. She had to admit he had a great body.

Toph turned back to Zuko and Aang, but Katara only tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What about?" Toph asked.

Katara shrugged, "I just need to clear some things up, that's all."

"Well..." Toph took one final glance in the general direction of Zuko, then turned back to Katara, "okay."

Katara led her off towards a small stream, then sat down on it's bank, patting the ground next to her. Toph took her place and waited for Katara to speak.

"You told me a lot about Zuko," Katara began, "his past...how you two came to be...er...'friends.'"

"Yeah...so?"

"You understand it's hard for the rest of us to trust him completely?"

"...Yes," Toph sighed deeply, "I understand."

There was a pause before Toph continued, "That's not all that you brought me over here for, was it?"

Katara flushed, "No, it wasn't."

"So?"

"So..." Katara bit her lip, "I was just wondering if maybe you thought of Zuko as...more then a friend."

Toph furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Oh," Katara blushed deeply, "It's just that, the way you talk about him, and talk to him, and act around him...I just thought...maybe you kind of liked him. But if you don't then...that's fine too."

"Well, then, can I ask you something, Katara?"

"Sure, anything."

"If I _did _like him, what would you and Sokka think?"

"Well, first of all, if you liked him then I'd hope it wouldn't matter what Sokka and I think. But, I trust you Toph. I trust you to make the right choices. He seems like he's actually changed this time. Sokka, on the other hand, well...don't worry about his opinion. It's usually wrong anyhow."

Toph chuckled, "Thanks, Katara."

"For what?"

"Reassuring me that it's okay for me to like him..."

Katara smiled, "So you do like him?"

Toph blushed and turned her face away, but Katara could tell that she was smiling.

* * *

A/N: Do you guys think I should change the rating to 'K+' or leave it as 'T'? 


	10. Because I'm Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Get it?

* * *

"The thing is, nothing can or ever _will _happen with me and Zuko."

Katara looked at Toph sadly, "Why do you say that?"

Toph shrugged, and let out a sigh, "For one thing, there's an age difference."

"It's not that big of a difference," Katara went to approach Toph, to set a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, but the earthbender backed away.

"...he's a Prince."

Katara smiled slightly, "You're practically rich enough to be a Princess."

"But," Toph turned to her, "he's Prince of the _Fire Nation! _Our _enemy _nation!"

Katara raised a shoulder and dropped it, "But _he's_ not our enemy."

Toph was silent a moment, "I know...but wouldn't he rather have some firebender then a blind little earth rat like me?"

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed, "Don't talk about yourself like that! You're pretty, and nice, and a great earthbender," she crossed her arms, "Zuko would be _lucky _to have you."

"No," she slowly shook her head, as if thinking about the next thing she was going to say, "I'm always angry at everything."

"Well..." Katara tilted her head, "...so is he."

Toph's mouth formed a few sets of words, picking through them and trying to get a sentence out of her mouth. She finally settled on being blunt, "...I'm blind."

"What does that matter?"

"He'd never want someone who's unable to see..."

"And why do you say that? How do you know?"

Toph turned away angrily, a few tears welled up at the corners of her eyes, "I just know he wouldn't!" And with that she stormed off, into the woods. Katara called after her a few times, but received no reply.

* * *

"Why can't I do this!?" 

"I _told_ you," Zuko rolled his eyes, aggravated, "you need to break your promise with yourself to never firebend again."

"I did that!" Aang complained.

"Well, obviously you didn't," Zuko crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree, "Now show me proper breathing exercise."

Aang assumed a horse stance and inhaled, exhaled.

"Now."

He raised his hands above his head, inhaling, and shoved out in front of him, exhaling. The only thing that happened was he lost his balance and fell forward on his face.

"Wow Aang," Sokka said sarcastically from the side, "that was _hot._"

"Shut-up, Sokka," Aang rubbed his head as he got back to his feet.

"No, no," Sokka tapped his fingers against his chin, "you're doing great. You're really _smoking._"

Zuko rolled his eyes at the teens pathetic attempt at being funny.

Lately he found he was harsher, more the Zuko everyone had come to know and love, whenever Toph wasn't around. But when she was there, he was like a whole new person.

He turned his attention back to the Avatar.

Sokka was silently laughing to himself at his "witty" remarks.

"Hey Katara," he offered when she sat herself next to him, "where's Toph?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, but she's really upset."

Zuko kept his eyes on Aang's pathetic firebending attempts, but listened in on Katara and Sokka's conversation.

"Why is she upset?" Sokka asked.

Katara lowered her voice, "You remember what we were talking about before? About her..."

"Yeah, is that what she's upset about?"

Zuko strained to hear.

Katara nodded, "She doesn't think she has a chance. Doesn't think he'd want someone who's...blind."

"Stop, stop stop," Zuko interrupted Aang's jumping-kick, "Why don't you work on some more breathing techniques. Firebending is all in the breath." He demonstrated a technique for Aang to do, then headed off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Aang called angrily.

"For a walk. Don't stop until I come back."

The Avatar muttered angrily under his breath, but practiced the technique all the same.

Katara watched Zuko pass, before continuing on with her story, "I just don't know what to say to her...about this."

Sokka shrugged, "I'm sure she'll work it out. Toph's tough. She can handle herself."

Katara sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Sokka waved a hand nonchalantly though the air, "now let's watch Aang try to firebend. It's funny."

He was blown back against a tree with a gust of airbending.

* * *

Toph was sitting at the edge of a little stream, small enough to be missed unless you were looking for it. She leaned back against a tree, arms around her legs, which were tucked up under her chin. She felt someone approach behind her, but didn't pay any attention; she didn't feel like talking or dealing with anyone at the moment. 

The person stopped behind her; she could feel their eyes on her back. She didn't feel like sorting out their vibrations, to figure out who they were.

There was silence as he stood there; the leaves around them rustled from the slight breeze.

"Toph?" A gentle question, light as the breeze. A caring tone of voice, worried and wondering.

She turned around, recognizing the voice. She hoped he couldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes; she didn't want him to know she was upset, "Zuko?" she asked lightly.

A pause, and he smiled.

* * *

A/N: Yes, long time since I updated. Sorry


	11. The Key to the Cage

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I don't own Toph or Zuko either. It's a shame really, if I owned Zuzu, I'd hand him over to the fangirls. Mwahaha...ehem

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Toph, what's the matter?" Zuko asked, taking a seat by her side.

She turned away, "Nothing. I just want to be alone, that's all."

"I'm not leaving."

She sat in silence, listening to the water in the stream before her. Her toes curled around the dirt beneath them, digging in with an attempt to distract her mind from what she was going through. She could feel Zuko sitting by her side, and she knew he was concerned. Ignoring him, she focused her attention on a trail of ants off to her right. They crawled along in a straight line, one following the other. Each one held piece of food on it's back, and each one used it's antennae to sort through the array of smells. Toph sighed; her feet were like her own personal antennae; a way to see through the darkness. She wiggled her toes; it just wasn't enough.

When Zuko still didn't leave she spoke up, "Why are you still here?"

"Because," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "friends don't abandon friends in their time of need."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Toph asked, wiping a tear from her face. She was acutely conscious of his hand, of the warmth emanating from his fingertips and palm. It was soothing.

Zuko smiled slightly, "It means that I'm not going to leave until I know you're okay."

Toph sighed, "I'll be fine. I just need some time alone."

"Tell me what's bothering you."

She shook her head, "It's not any of your business."

Zuko took his hand off her shoulder and placed it by his side, "It is my business, Toph. Because I care about you."

Slowly she turned her face to his, and he wiped a few glistening tears away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aang!" Katara called, "you're doing fine! Just don't give up!"

"What are you talking about?" Sokka gaped at her, "he's doing horribly!"

Katara glared at her brother, "Will you just shut up? Aang does better if you give him positive input."

Sokka rolled his eyes. He had been watching Aang's pathetic attempts at firebending since his very first lesson. He figured _he_ had a better chance to harness fire then Aang did.

"I can't firebend!" Aang complained from the distance, throwing his hands up in annoyance and frustration.

"Yes you can!" Katara called to him from the sidelines, "you've done it before!"

"But last time I hurt you!" He looked into her eyes, his own full of love.

Katara smiled slightly, "But I healed myself! So you have nothing to worry about!"

"What if I mess up again and hurt someone?"

Katara cupped her hands around her mouth, "Then I'll just heal them! But don't worry, you're not going to mess up. You'll do fine! Just try!"

Aang looked into Katara's twinkling eyes. If she believed in him, that's all that mattered.

Assuming a horse stance, he took a breath of air, and let it out as he punched forward.

Fire erupted from his fingertips and around his fist.

He smiled largely and turned to Katara, "I did it!"

She smiled in return, "You did it, Aang!"

Sokka gaped, "He...he did it..."

Katara turned to Sokka smugly, hands on hips, "You owe me three bronze pieces."

Sokka pouted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's wrong Toph?"

"I...You...," she sighed, afraid to admit her feelings, "remember how you told me that every cage has a key which unlocks it?"

Zuko paused, "Yes..."

"Well you were wrong," she dropped her head into her hands, "mine doesn't."

Not knowing what to say, Zuko waited for her to go on.

"I'm trapped in darkness, and there's no way to escape it. There's no key for my cage, Zuko. No way to escape the darkness and cold. And the worst part is, I'm trapped in here alone. Nobody shares my cage, and nobody can give me the key," she sniffled, "what is supposed to free me from these feelings, Zuko? What?"

He thought a moment, then turned away, blushing, "What about love?"

As he said it, Toph could feel his heartbeat increase.

"Love," she snorted, passing the feeling off as her own beating heart, "I'll never know love. I'll always be alone. It's my destiny."

Zuko looked at her, so fragile looking, yet he knew she was tough. His only real friend. Taking her in his arms, he whispered in her ear.

"No, it's not your destiny," he held her tighter, "you'll find love," he moved his lips closer to hers, "you won't be alone," he pressed his lips to hers for a split second, "let me be your key. Let me keep you warm," and he kissed her again.

She relaxed into his arms, feeling almost like she was in a dream.

Her head was spinning.

_Tell him now..._

She was unable to think straight.

_Tell him..._

She opened her mouth, unable to form words.

_I love you, Zuko..._

Butterflies rose up in her stomach, as well as another feeling. A nice one. A wonderful one...

_I..._

Happiness.

"I really like you, Zuko," she had spoken it aloud, "I think I could fall in love with you…"

He smiled, forehead against her cheek, "I feel the same way."

_...I love you..._

From then on, the darkness didn't seem so cold.


End file.
